


Broken Hero's.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Power Girl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heartache, Heartbreak, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: What to do when you have to go looking for help from someone and that someone turns out to be your ex that you and then never broke it off and you never knew why. But what was the reason behind it all and why do they know more about it than anyone else.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & William Dey, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Querl Dox/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Broken Hero's.

A woman stood off to the side watching someone she once loved kiss another girl. A tear fell down her face as she watched from the sidelines watching the said couple. The woman pushed her glasses up her nose as she turned and walked away with her head down. “I’m sorry for the lies.” She whispered as she vanished from sight.

Querl Dox looked over Nia’s shoulder. “Hmm.” He said softly.

Nia looked at him. “What?”

“I thought we were being watched but they left,” Querl said simply. “I thought it was someone I used to know too.”

Nia looked at him funny.

“She left me with no answer on why she did,” Querl said truthfully as they kept on walking.

Two weeks later Barry turned and looked at Querl. “Have you located Kara or Mon-El either?”

Querl shook his head slightly. “No, and more aliens are taken as well. I sent Nia to be with her father and sister in the hopes this doesn’t spread any farther than it has.” He said before he looked back at Barry. “Thanks for stepping in and helping.”

Barry nodded his head. “Everyone has their hands full now over the whole thing.”

Querl nodded his head as he typed away on the computer screen. “Jonn and M'gann with some of the loyal alien factions. Are setting up a base under the city to protect the remaining aliens here.”

Barry nodded his head. “Alex went and helped?”

Querl shook his head. “Went to Washington on mine and Lena’s behalf. Just in case whatever this is has spread.” He glanced over at Barry before he looked back. “Also Clark took Lois and his son’s off-planet as well too.”

Barry sighed softly. “If we only knew more.” He said just as a portal opened behind them.

Querl and Barry turned and looked at the grown-up sons of Clark and Lois. “Hello?”

John turned and looked at his brother. “At least I’m not in my street clothes.” He said as he stood there dressed as a younger version of Superman.

Jordan sighed. “So one of us got dad’s powers while the other one got mom’s brain. Unlike you know who back home. Who can kick your butt into next week.”

John nodded his head slightly. “Besides the point, you know her.” He said looking back at Querl and Barry. “Aliens are vanishing?”

Barry nodded his head slightly. “And you are clearly not our Superman.”

The boys spoke at the same time. “He’s our dad.”

Jordan chuckled softly. “Aliens are still vanishing in the future as well too. But they are also reappearing as well too.”

Querl looked at them. “Anything you can tell us about this. As I’m sure you know a lot about it as you are here now.”

Jordan and John shook their heads. “No, we never really looked into it. But we know who has as soon everyone will show back up again and our younger selves can go home.”

Barry sighed softly. “Does anyone know anything in your time?”

John nodded his head. “Just one. But they didn’t want to.”

Querl looked confused then. “Why not?”

Jordan sighed softly. “Because they forced a lot of the females into being pregnant by the males they took. In the end, it didn’t end well for the kids. It’s all our mom said about it when we asked.”

Querl sighed softly. “We are going to have to go there and get our answers.”

Barry nodded his head before he looked at the boys. “Lead the way.”

Jordan whispered softly to John. “She’s not going to be happy to see either one of them.”

John nodded his head as the boys lead the way.

It wasn’t long until a much older Lena walked in. She looked disapproving towards both Jordan and John. “You both have stepped in it this time.” She sighed before she looked at Barry and Querl Dox. “Welcome. The person you’re looking for is just down the hall. And don’t mind her words she has a lot on her plate as of late.” She grabbed both Kents by their ears. “You two are coming with me.”

“OH COME ON!” The boys said at the same time.

Querl looked at Barry and shrugged his shoulders before they walked down the hall as he started to hear a voice that was ringing bells inside Querl’s head.

“FOR THE LAST TIME JOHN I WILL NOT GO OUT ON A DATE WITH YOU!” Said the yelling female voice. “Why because you’re married you old dingbat.” She sighed softly. “Just keep helping them out. Once the other locations are sound I will send more hero’s your way. And no Superboy can’t come and help I sent him and his brother to Argos City.” She was walking back and forth as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She opened her baby blue eyes as she saw Querl Dox standing there looking right at her with Barry Allen too. She pushed her glasses up her nose before she shook her head as she turned towards the computer screen. “Alright will do John.” She clicked a button and took the mic out of her ear before she set it down. She turned back around and blinked a couple of times as Querl and Barry moved closer. “I hope Mr. Allen you didn’t cause these visitors to come back again?”

Barry had glanced from the girl to Querl who he noticed that Querl never looked away from her this whole time. When she finally looked back at them again he was looking right at her. “Um no. I don’t mess with time anymore if I can help it.”

The girl smiled softly. “Good. Anyway, how may I help you, Mr. Allen?”

Barry looked at the girl standing there in an oversized Super shirt in white with a blue S on the front of it. And it didn’t appear she was wearing anything under it as well as her feet were bare too. “What can you tell us about who or what is taking aliens in our time period?”

The girl nodded her head as she turned and walked up to the screen as she bent over and typed away as, newspaper pictures and other things, as well as videos of the aliens, being appearing back on earth. “All the females and the males will be returned to you with only two people being dead. The other fact that all those that are females will be pregnant.”

Querl finally blinked a couple of times before he spoke. “You made this your life’s work. Why A?”

A didn’t answer Querl but looked right at Barry and was only addressing him. “They are looking for the perfect child they created.” She said simply.

Barry looked between Querl and the girl he called A. “This child is it there?”

A laughed softly. “No, but since how the child along with others was raised and finding out about some of this. The person went into a fight got hit too hard and has since lost their connection to their powers.” She said simply. “They are fine just can’t help.”

“I guess something happened after they returned?” Barry asked.

A sat down as she crossed her legs. “Once everyone returns that’s still alive. Supergirl gets the idea for some reason she won’t tell me why. Just she thought she was doing the best for everyone. That she was going to send her child up to Argos. And all the others asked as well too. Alura agreed to it. Once the children grew up I won’t say how but they came to earth and hunted down their parents.”

Barry stared at her. “Your one of those children aren’t you?”

A nodded her head. “Yes. And all of us attacked our parents and all but one killed their parents.” She turned and looked at the screen of the scared female aliens. “I couldn’t bring myself into killing my mother though I have blamed her for a lot of us. The rest of the children after some time turned their lives around. Well, some didn’t and I do keep an eye on them so they don’t do evil.”

Barry smiled softly. “I bet you’re a hero like your mother and father.”

A turned back around smiling at him. “Yeah. Anyway, I only know of the two who died Mon-El died shortly after arriving back it seemed whatever they did to him. Took its toll on his system.” She said simply before she sighed softly. “If you could stop her from doing that sending the kids to Argos. We might be able to stop this surge now.”

Querl sighed softly. “Even if we told her and the others what will happen they won’t believe us.”

Barry waited for A to finally too address Querl before he just repeated what the other guy said.

A sighed softly as she looked back at the screens.

Leana walked in and looked at the three. “Why don’t you go back and help them. I will stay here and if they need help I will make sure it will get there. Besides, what would your mother tell you if she was here right now?”

A looked annoyed before she turned and looked at Leana. “She would tell me some times listening to your heart is the hardest thing you can do even harder to act on what you need to do as well.” She sighed softly. “There is more to it but yeah.” She looked at Barry. “If it’s alright I will go back with you and try to help if not hopefully fix the surge.”

Barry nodded his head. “We would be happy for the help.”

A nodded her head and without looking at Querl she turned and walked out of the room.

Barry turned and looked at Querl. “Ex?”

“Sort of. We never broke up she just vanished one day and I never knew why.” Querl said simply.

Lena walked over to him. “Because her mother ordered her back. She went to find out about her dad as far as I know. Where she met you and fell in love with you. Until her mother made her break her heart. She went to tell you the truth when she saw you kissing someone else that’s why she is ignoring you.”

Querl looked at Leana shocked. “I thought I was imaging when I saw her standing there.”

Lena shook her head. “No, she was really there.” She said simply. “She will meet you out there. She won’t belong.”

Querl walked out there and looked at Barry. “Who is she really?”

Barry shrugged his shoulders. “I guess she was trying to protect herself as well too.” He turned when he heard someone walking towards them.

A had gone and changed her clothes. She was now walking towards them in a sky blue skirt, a white button-up top, with a sky blue bandana in her hair with her glasses still on her nose. She was also wearing white and red sneakers too. “I would have been here sooner I just wanted to make sure the wonder idiots got off into space.”

Barry blinked before he got it. “So what Kent boy is your boyfriend?”

A laughed as she looked at him. “Neither.” She said simply.

Querl opened the portal and let her go before him. ‘Ah, this is going to suck.’ before he followed Barry through and closed it.

A looked around the DEO. “Look at all this old tech.” She said simply as she walked up to it past people looking at her strangely. “Yeah, totally stone age.”

Barry tried not to snicker.

Querl let out a huff. “This tech is highly up to date.” He said simply.

A walked quietly to the center and stood there and placed her hand on the S with the word Supergirl under it. She looked at the screens and watched everything going across it. “Anyone or any body’s started to show up?”

A worker shook his head. “No, but we have gotten a report from the Nal’s that Nina hasn’t shown up and they found her car empty and her sister was taken as well too.”

A looked at the worker. “How long have most of them been gone?”

Barry walked up beside her. “Almost two weeks.”

A stared coldly at the screens. “Be ready they will be sent back. And the one they call the child will be among the first to arrive.” She turned and looked at Barry. “Still inside their mother’s mind you.”

Querl looked at her. “Why didn’t anyone put it out there who had died?”

A closed her eyes as she rubbed the outside of her ears. She opened her eyes and looked at Barry and opened her mouth to speak.

“Reports coming in they are appearing all over the city.” Came multi voices.

Suddenly Supergirl appeared and tried to steady herself.

A was there quickly as she helped her stand upright. “I got you.”

Supergirl looked at her. “Who are you?”

A smiled softly at her. “Later let’s get you to Lena so she can check you over for us.” She was walking her to the door.

“Two dead bodies have been spotted.”

A said simply. “Mon-El is one of them.” As she kept on walking Supergirl towards Leana’s lab.

Three hours later after Querl filled everyone in on everything. “It seems whoever did this has done.” He noticed that A stood at the window looking out it.

Leana looked at the pair. “That’s good now what are you going to do Kara?”

“I don’t know.” Kara looked at A. “What did I do?”

A turned and looked at her and told her everything she had told Querl and Barry earlier. “But I don’t think they are gone.”

Kara looked sat. “We need to find out if they are or not.” She looked at A. “My child um…”

A smiled softly. “Mon-El is or well was the father.” She said simply before she looked around. “Until we know if they are gone or not we should remain on guard. They got what they wanted to be created after all.” She saw the confused looks on their faces. “The child of Mon-El and Supergirl.”

Kara put a hand on her stomach.

Barry looked at Querl. “I’m sorry about Nia.”

Querl nodded his head. “Thanks, man.” He looked at A. “We could use your help or I’m sure we can set you somewhere else so you can figure this out. If there is anything to figure out.”

A didn’t answer she just pulled something out of her pocket and looked at it and smiled softly before she shoved it back in.

Lena looked at them. “I will set her up in my lab.” She walked up to Querl. “While she is there you two can work on the whole not talking to each other bit.”

Querl looked at Lena confused.

A looked at Lena and smiled softly. “Even your lab in my time is super wicked.”

Lena smiled at her. “I’m glad.” She said as she walked A out of there.

Querl rubbed the bridge of his nose. “What am I going to do about her?”

Barry chuckled softly. “Deal with being ignored.”

Kara smirked softly. “Mourn for Nia then try and figure out how to get her to speak to you again. If you can that is.”

Querl sighed softly. “I know. So much baggage with her as well too.” He said as he walked over to Nia’s body and kissed her softly on her forehead. “I’m sorry.” He whispered as he followed her body out. He was going to take her home to her father and sister too.

Four months later A sat tapping her foot staring at the screen before her.

Lena stood at the doorway watching her before she turned her head to look at Kara. “She’s been like this for months.”

Kara rubbed the back of her neck. “She wants to solve this and I don’t blame her. I and you have both in places like she is now.” She rubbed her stomach slightly. “Has she started to speak to him yet?”

Lena shook her head. “She knows he is there when he does stand there speaking to her. But she doesn’t respond back. If she gets annoyed with him being in here with her. She gets up and goes to the bathroom until Querl gets called away and then she comes back out and goes back to work.”

Kara opened her mouth to speak when A suddenly stood up with her hands on her ears and was screaming bloody murder. She ran up to her. “What is it what’s wrong?”

Leana ran over to her as well as she stared at A who just stared back at them until she fell to the ground. She knelt down and checked her. “She is passed out.”

Kara looked at Leana. “She still has a heartbeat. But what the heck was that?”

Querl came in with the medical team as he stared at his ex on the ground passed out. “What happened?”

Leana stood up as the medical team got A on the table. “No clue she was staring at the screen when it seemed her ears were bothering her.” She looked at the medical team. “Get her hooked up. Someone should make sure the screen is alright while I see what I can do.” She turned and left without waiting for an answer.

Kara ex rayed the machine. “I don’t see anything wrong. Nor do I hear anything but we don’t know what race she is though either.”

Querl sighed softly. “I will check over the screen.” Before he got to work. Three hours later he sat back. “All is fine I even checked over the whole system too.”

Kara couldn’t help with that. “Leana should have her stable now if not awake.”

Querl led the way as he stared at A in an isolation tank that is clearly made of led. “What is she doing in there?”

Lena turned and looked at him. “We couldn’t get a needle in her. It was like her skin was hard as a rock but wasn’t.”

“Like mine?” Kara added.

“Yeah strangely enough,” Leana said simply. “Before we put her in there. She was muttering about I can’t choose.”

Querl walked up to the tank and placed his hand on it as he stared at her. “Who are you really A?”

“I was able to get a DNA swap though,” Leana said with a smile. “We are running it now to narrow down the alien race she is to try and help her.”

Kara walked up to Querl as they both stared at A.

A suddenly opened her eyes as she looked around as she tried to break free by slamming her hands against the glass.

“Calm down A you have to calm down,” Querl said simply. “Before you crack… the glass.” He said as he saw a crack in the glass start to form as the water started to drain.

Leana spoke up. “A we are going to let you out please calm down now.”

A stood there as the water drained out looking clearly pissed. She didn’t address the crack until she stepped out and took the towel that Leana handed her. “What was that for?” She said drying her face off and hair.

Leana handed back her glasses. She did notice she didn’t squint as most glasses-wearing people do without them. She did tell A, what she did, and what they did to try and help her too.

A shook her head slightly. “I haven’t done that in years.” She looked over at Kara and smiled softly. “Hi.”

Kara smiled softly at her. “Hi. Are you feeling better?”

A laughed softly. “Besides being wet I’m fine.”

Querl stood there quietly watching her.

Kara sighed softly. “You gave us all a scare.”

A sighed softly. “I’m sorry I scared both you and Leana. Have you and the others decided what you’re going to do about the children?”

Kara nodded. “We are going to keep them here on earth. If the parents don’t want to keep their children we will find them good families to go to.”

A smiled brightly as she was holding back tears as she asked next. “And about your own?”

Kara looked down at her stomach and rubbed it. “I’m going to keep it. I’m not sure if it is a girl or a boy but it feels like it a she.”

A smiled brightly as she hugged Kara then and whispered softly. “Thank you.” She stepped back. “Um, I know your daughter.” She said to her confused look. “Besides I better go dry off and change clothes now.” She simply started to head to the door. She stopped dead in her tracks as what was really before she was Querl but she was shocked more by what she saw herself there. She shook her head hard and looked again and headed out the door without another word.

Querl looked to Leana and Kara then. “What was that about? It was as if she saw something or someone else where I stood and that isn’t normal.”

Kara was about to speak when a machine went off.

Leana walked over and pulled out the printed page. “Her DNA is now known.” She looked down at the paper and then looked up sharply at Kara then at Kara’s stomach. “A is your unborn child.”

Kara stood there blankly for a while before he turned towards where Querl once was and found him gone. “I wonder if he heard?” She looked down at her stomach. “You do torture Querl little one.”

Leana laughed softly at her friend. “She does have a crazy aunt.”

Kara looked up at her. “You mean crazy aunts.”

Leana looked at her confused.

Kara smiled at her friend. “Alex of course, yes Kelly, and you as well too.”

Leana walked over and hugged her friend tightly. “I can spoil her just like we both know Alex will clearly do.” She said as she and Kara started to laugh over the whole thing.

Elsewhere A was now dried as she left the girls changing room. She walked over to stand at a window and stared out. She whispered softly. “Stop asking me to choose.”

“To choose what?” Querl asked her softly.

A just stood there as she closed her eyes as she reached up and rubbed her temple.

Querl looked at her annoyed. “Why don’t you speak to me?” He said as she reached out to lightly touch her on her arm. “A?”

A didn’t answer him.

Kara walked around the corner. “A?”

A turned and looked at her and smiled before that smile shifted to fear. “Why are you two still here?”

Querl looked back at Kara and then back to A. “What is it?”

Kara walked up to her. “What is going on?”

A looked up at Kara. “A friend of mine got hurt and I couldn’t get to them fast enough. And they may never wake up again. Not counting that Jordan got badly hurt as well. I was having issues with my powers. It was your husband’s idea for me to take a break. And I wanted to know what happened to my father.”

Kara smiled softly. “You went forward in time and Querl Dox as well as finding out what I never told you?”

A nodded her head. “You called me back home. And one day I went to tell him the whole truth about who I am and my name.” She never turned away from Kara.

Querl stared at her in shock. “I did see you standing there.”

Kara looked over at Querl then back at A. “You saw him kissing another and he had moved on from you.”

“I lost my connection to myself. And now I see from time to time mostly my Kryptonian self only once I have seen a Daxamite version of myself.” She looked at her mother. “They ask me to choose my race. If I pick one over the other I feel like I dishonor you or dad.”

“You are what you always have been,” Querl said simply. “Someone who knows how to put Lobo in his place.”

A never looked away from Kara.

Querl looked annoyed.

Kara looked at her. “You are both. You are your father’s daughter with his powers, And you are me with all my powers as well. You just have to remind yourself of that.” She smiled softly at her.

A smiled softly. “Yeah, your right.”

Kara smiled at her. “What is your name by the way?”

A smiled and kissed Kara on her cheek. “Night.” She said simply before she walked off.

Kara huffed. “I wanted to know.”

Querl blinked as he looked up at her. “Sorry.”

Kara looked at him. “For falling in love with my daughter and then inadvertently breaking her heart and her powers. You didn’t know any of this.” She said simply. “I think she still cares for you. You just have to give her time what happened.”

Querl headed back towards the command center his mind a million miles away over everything that has happened since he met and fell for A. He saw her standing in the hall of the DEO. He walked towards her when she started to head to the roof and he was going to make sure she wasn’t going to do something stupid.

A walked out on the roof she walked to the edge and stared out on the city. “I wish you would stop asking me to choose.”

Querl walked out as she spoke as he stood there watching her quietly.

A sighed softly. “We are both races.” She shook her head slightly. “There is no we here there is only me.” She sighed as she stared out on, the city.

Querl walked up behind her and placed his hands on either side of her. “Who is stronger. The side of you that is your mother, father, or the girl you used to be the combo of both the girl who would be speaking to me.”

A didn’t speak she just stood there with her spine straight.

Querl sighed softly. “Alright then.” He leaned in and kissed the back of her neck. “I will leave you alone as you wish to be.” He said sadly as he turned and started to walk away when he heard a sniffle and stopped and turned and looked back at A.

“Am I going to have to teach you the same lesson I taught your mother little one?” Came a voice from the side.

A and Querl turned and looked at Music Meister.

A glared at him. “Before you go using your powers on me. Just so you know I can’t carry a tune, unlike my mother.”

Music Meister nodded his head. “True and no one wants to hear two broken love birds screech but I do have friends even if it’s hard to say their name.” He said right before he vanished from sight.

Querl sighed softly. “We should talk A about everything about now.”

A didn’t say anything as she walked back inside the building and headed to her room.

Querl followed right on her heels.

A walked right into her room and closed and locked the door behind her. She stood there leaning against it as she heard the handle move. And heard him pounding on the door to be let in.

“A we do need to talk face to face,” Querl said nearly yelling at the closed door.  
A slide down to the floor as she buried her head forward in her lap as she kept on hearing him slam on the door with his hand while yelling her name. An hour later A sat up when she didn’t hear him. She stood up and walked to the edge of her bed. She looked up as an image of herself dressed as her mother appeared before her, and an image of herself dressed as her father stood there as well too. “Your both here to torture me some more?”

Super Girl A shook her head. “You should speak to him.”

Valor A smiled softly. “What he didn’t wasn’t to hurt us. But the only way to help him is to help yourself first.”

Super Girl A and Valor A both spoke at the same time. “Decide.”

A stood up and walked up to where her vision’s stood before her. “I have decided.” She said with a smile as she turned and saw someone was unlocking her door. She looked back just as the door swung open as she smiled at the different vision versions of herself. “We are one.” She said firmly.

Super Girl A and Valor A spoke at the same time as Querl came towards A. “As you wish.”

A fell towards the floor.

Querl caught her and saw a strange smile on her face. “A?”

A’s eyes fluttered closed as she whispered softly. “Aloha au iā ʻoe Querl Dox.” As she was now passed out in his arms.

Querl picked her up in his arms he laid her down on the bed he checked her heartbeat as he smiled softly at her.

Kara stood at the doorway. “What did she say to you and is she alright?”

“Her heartbeat is strong I think she just passed out. “ Querl whispered softly as he looked up at her. “She said she loves me.”

Kara smiled softly. “I don’t think she ever stopped she was just really hurt. And trying to not get hurt again.”

Querl nodded his head slightly before he leaned in and whispered into A’s ear. “Aloha pū wau iā ʻoe e ke kamāliʻiwahine.” He kissed her softly on her cheek knowing he finally admitted he still loved her too. Even with her lying about who she is to him. Though calling her a princess that was newer now than he ever did before. He moved and went and pulled up a chair. Before he sat down to watch over her as she sleeps.

Kara smiled softly. “Remember what I said Querl.” She said simply before she turned and slipped away.

After a while, Querl fell asleep.

A couple of hours later A sat up slowly and looked around before her eyes focused on Querl asleep in a chair. She sat there staring at him as she could hear clearly with the closed-door in her room. She couldn’t help the wicked smile on her lips before she pushed her glasses up her nose. She leaned in being an inch away from his face.

Querl opened his eyes slowly before he pulled back sharply. “A don’t be creepy.”

A smiled softly at him. “Speak for yourself.” She said as she got up.

Querl stared at her wide-eyed over the whole thing. ‘Was she finally speaking to me?’ His eyes didn’t leave her as he watched her walk around the room.

A stood up and popped her neck. “It’s about time I feel like me again.” She said as she reached up and took her glasses off. She looked up and saw Querl was watching her during the whole thing. She winked at him before she turned and pushed her glasses back on her face as she walked out the door.

Querl got up and followed after her.

A walked out onto the main floor and found Kara talking with William. And it didn’t seem like it was going well.

“I get it why you didn’t tell me about who you are Kara but everything else I don’t know about,” William said truthfully.

Kara was about to say something when she saw A with Querl following behind her like a lost puppy. “A, are you alright?”

A smiled at her. “Never better mom.”

William looked at Kara confused.

Kara quickly explained A to him.

“Do we know each other in your timeline?” William asked her.

A laughed softly. “Yeah. Your the world’s best stepdad even with my whole powers.” She hugged him. “Thank you for all that you have for me in my own timeline. And what you will do for my younger self dad.” She said pulling back from him.

Kara smiled softly. “You look better?”

A nodded her head slightly. “I feel better too. I was going to take a test flight before I headed back to my own timeline.”

Kara pulled her into a hug. “I don’t want to say goodbye.”

A laughed softly. “How about we don’t say goodbye just see you soon.”

Kara nodded her head as she let A go. “Your right. Safe trip home.”

“Alright, mom.” A said with a smile as she turned and headed towards the roof.

Querl looked annoyed as he followed after her.

William looked at Kara. “What’s up with those two?”

Kara laughed softly. “More than we know now or may ever know.”

Once out on the roof, A jumped up on the ledge as she faced the door. She saw Querl open the door as she winked at him before she fell backward off the edge.

Querl ran to the edge of the roof. He stood their glaring at her as she floated up in front of him. “Really not cool.”

A flew around the building before she landed next to him. “It’s so good to be back.”

“A?” Querl stood there looking at her.

A turned and looked right at him. “We both know I have to go home.”

Querl stared at her finally speaking to him. “You didn’t want to hurt again like before when you saw me kissing Nia?”

A shook her head slightly. “Before we met I was engaged with someone else. He attacked me and wanted to kill me. I didn’t know how strong I am and I ended up sending this alien into a hard spike high off the ground killing him.”

Querl looked at her as he reached out and gently touched her cheek. “A?”

“The trauma of that made me lose my connection to my powers. So my stepdad thought I should go learn about my father. So I went forward in time.” A said simply. “I did and met you too.”

Querl laughed softly. “You did break-in.”

A smiled at him. “I kissed you when you tried to scare me.”

Querl chuckled softly. “True and I did kiss you back.”

A nodded her head slightly. She hugged him tightly before she whispered softly in his ear. “My name is Astra.” She said stepping back from him. “I thought you should finally know.” She said as she turned and opened a doorway. “I have to go now.”

“I don’t want you to,” Querl said simply.

Astra smiled softly. “I know but I need to.” She kissed him softly on his lips. Before she stepped back and turned and walked into the portal. She closed it behind her.

Leana walked around the corner. “You look better Astra.”

Astra gave her a small smile. “I do feel better auntie.”

“But you miss Brainy I mean Querl Dox?” Leana said as she took the girl’s arm as they walked down the hall towards Astra’s room.

“Yes,” Astra said simply. “But I don’t have time to cry over a broken heart. I have to deal with the problem over the sky.” She said as she looked up and saw Alex and Kelly standing there outside her door. She let go of Leana and ran over to them as tears started to fall down her face.

Alex and Kelly hugged her tightly in turn.

Leana pulled her into a hug as well too. “Time to suit up Astra Lar Gand.”

Astra kissed all of them on their cheeks. “Mother knew before I did I should honor both races.” She said walking into her room. She used to wonder why her mother didn’t name her after her father and an aunt who caused an uprising as well too. Her mother said that naming her after her father wasn’t something she could do as the only name that came to mind at the time was Moana and it wasn’t going to work with the nicknames. She was named for a woman who stood up for something wrong when others didn’t see it. Also giving her a name that starts with a for Alex. And the middle and last name was to honor her father’s grandfather the only daxamite that was ever nice to her besides her father. She looked in the mirror as she took off her glasses. “I may be two races but I am the power and hope of theirs as well as earth too.” She walked over to her closet and quickly changed into a white version of her mother’s old suit with ice blue where the gold is. She walked out of her room with a smirk on her face. “It’s good to be me again.” She said before she flew off.

Leana smirked softly. “It’s good for Power Girl to be back in action.”

Alex and Kelly nodded. “It’s good to have the little princess back too.”

Outside Astra flew to a far off roof and looked up skywards. She took a calming breath as she flew upwards into the sky. “Give us everyone you have taken or I will come for you myself.” She swore she could have heard a chuckle as a ship appeared before her. ‘Why do I get the feeling I should know this ship?’ She mentally sighed as she saw the door open. As she flew towards it she tried to see who was on the ship. ‘Great it’s lined with lead and the windows are tinted too.’ She sighed as she was in the loading bay and looked around. “Hello?” She didn’t hear anything as she looked around. She noticed how small the ship is compared to how many aliens it had taken. “This is rather silly.”

“Feel free to check my ship over princess.” Came a voice from somewhere within the ship.

Astra turned her head towards the voice. Only her family or friends of the family call her princess. “Who are you?” All she heard was that dam chuckle as she kept on walking further into the ship. She kept on walking and it looked like a rather bare ship. “Good grief.” She muttered to herself.

“As you can see princess no one is here.” Came the voice through a speaker.

Astra sighed softly as she glared at where the voice came from. “What did you do with all that you took?”

The voice chuckled. “My friend is taking them back since I got what I came for.”

Astra glared. “Me?”

“Yes.” The voice. “And for the record, I’m not like the ones who kidnapped all those aliens that ended up making you.”

“Oh good, I would have killed you for that one.” She said as she walked out of the room and headed towards the bridge.

“Understandable.” Said the voice. “And your not allowed on the bridge yet.”

Astra stopped and looked around. “Why not?”

The voice laughed. “Because I’m not ready for you to see yet. And your heat vision won’t work on the door either.”

Astra walked up to the door and stood there looking at the image on the door. “You was programed by someone from the legionnaire’s?” As all she saw was a shooting star on the door and a faded line as well.

“Yes.” Just as the bridge door opened.

Astra walked onto the bridge and looked around and didn’t see anyone. “Hello?” She said as she saw the blue sky out the bridge windows.

A floating head appeared. “Hello, Astra or should I say Power Girl?”

Astra sighed softly. “Who sent you? I am needed here and now in my time period?”

The floating head. “All is well about this time period. The one who sent me here will answer your question’s. Please take a seat and we will get going.”

Astra sat down and buckled up just as the ship took off into space.

Down on earth, Kara looked at William as he finished the article. “Power Girl sent the ship away and decided to spend time checking out space. While Astra Grand Day went to check out Argos City to find her place in the world.” She bent her head and kissed his cheek. “Sounds good. Besides, I think Mon-El would agree to where she really is going.” She said with a smile.

William chuckled softly. “As her stepfather, I hope he doesn’t break her heart. I may be human but even you would let me get a punch or two in.” He leaned into Kara before he spoke again. “Though as her father as well if he does I punch first you send him into space.”

Kara laughed softly as William hit send.

Back on the ship, Astra held on tight as the ship finally slowed down. “We are in the future aren’t we?”

“Yes, we shall be landing soon.” Came the voice.

Astra sighed softly as she felt the ship start to land until the ship rocked hard to the left then the right. “What’s going on?”

“We are being shot at.” Came the annoyed, voice that spoke to her.

Astra wrinkled her nose. “Are we where if I have to step out I can breathe oxygen?” Asked as the ship rocked again even harder.

“No hang on. I’m letting the team know.” Came the voice as you could hear cracking and glass breaking out.

Astra closed her eyes tightly as she waited for the rest of the ship to give away around her but it didn’t happen. She opened her eyes and found them floating in one spot. “Alright?”

A woman walked on the ship and walked up to Astra. “Your alright we got you.”

Astra looked at her. “Who’s got me and who are you?”

The woman smiled at her. “My name is Nura Nal. And the Legionnaires has you even Toyman as well.

Astra smiled softly. “You mean I get to finely mean my mom’s friend?” She said with a smile.

Nura nodded her head. “Yes.” She said with a knowing smile as she tilted her head. “We have landed.” She said simply. “Follow me.” She said leaning the way out of the ship.

Astra followed her out. She looked over at another female. “Saturn Girl?”

Nura nodded her head. “Yes, I’m sure you have heard story’s from your mother.”

Astra shook her head. “My aunt Alex did.”

“Hmm,” Nura said as she flew Astra into the legionnaire base. She leads the way to the command center where someone stood with their back facing them.

Astra stepped ahead. “Hello, uncle Winn.”

Winn turned around and chuckled softly. “Is that how your mother spoke about me to you?”

Astra laughed softly. “No aunt Alex said you are one of my uncles even if we never get to meet. She told me right after I pinned my mother in a fair fight.”

Winn laughed. “That I would have loved to see.”

Astra looked at him. “Why am I here?”

Winn nodded his head. “The aliens who kidnapped the aliens plus your mother and father. It seems they came from our time period. They glitched the system and went back and did that. Don’t worry they have been dealt with.”

“But why am I here uncle Winn?” Astra said simply.

Winn sighed softly. “As I told your mother for the past three months of Brainy’s return. He just walks about in his lab/room muttering and talking to himself. It’s as if waiting there was too much for him and even being here was far worse for him. He isn’t the same, and he might not even know it’s you, but we had to try something this is getting really bad as he really smells too.”

Astra looked down after listening to him speak before she looked up at him. “He helped me and I should help him.” She kissed Winn’s cheek before she looked at Nura. “Lead the way.”

Nura nodded before she walked away and lead her towards the sleeping area’s are. “He’s at the end and good luck.” She said before she turned and walked away.

Astra swallowed hard as she walked/flew down until she gently checked the door. She was glad it was open and she walked inside. She wrinkled up her nose at the smell. ‘Uncle Winn wasn’t joking this whole room needs a cleaning.’ She glanced around and found Querl Dox aka Brainy standing at the window looking out with a blank look on his face. “What’s on your mind Querl?”

Querl just stood there even as Astra walked up to him and stood beside him. He didn’t look away. “Astra.”

Astra smiled softly. “You do need a bath.” She said as she gently pushed him towards his bathroom.

Querl tried to fight against her. “No.”

Astra reached out and turned his head towards her. “Go get cleaned up for me please Querl.”

Querl blinked as he stared at her for a long moment before he spoke. “Astra?”

Astra smiled softly. “Hey.”

Querl shook his head. “I’m dreaming. This is someone’s doing to make me rest.”

Astra shook her head. “Would it help if I joined you?” Knowing it was something they never have done. As they had yet as well asleep together or have sex too.

“Naughty Astra,” Querl said as he took her hand and guided her towards the bathroom.

Astra stood at the doorway as she made sure Querl really did strip and get into the shower before she took her costume off and stepped in behind him. “Let’s get you cleaned and then into a nice clean bed.”

“Stay?” Querl whispered softly.

Astra smiled softly. “I will stay now let’s get you cleaned.” Astra washed herself and his back for him letting him wash his own front. Once they were clean she stepped out first and put a towel around herself. Before she helped him out and made sure to wrap him up in a towel. She left him there before she rushed out and cleaned his room from top to bottom. She went back and lead him out of the bathroom. She put him in a pair of asleep bottom’s and she took the shirt before she tucked him into bed as she turned off the lights.

Once the lights were out Querl whispered softly. “Stay.”

Astra smiled softly as she crawled in beside him. “Alright.” She wiggled up against him. “You will see I will be here tomorrow.”

Querl wrapped his arms around her holding her even closer to him. He finally let himself drift off to sleep.

Astra kissed him softly on his heart before she let herself drift off to sleep as well too.

Elsewhere Nura walked back and looked at Winn. “Why did you tell her they are from our time, not the future timeline from here.”

Winn looked at her. “Because I didn’t want to tell her that her own children were behind this. Also, she nor Querl would believe us on it anyway.”

Nura nodded. “Still not right.”

Winn sighed softly as he left to head home to his wife and daughter.

In the morning Querl felt something or someone wiggling up against his back. He rolled over and gently pushed her hair out of her face. “Astra?” He whispered softly.

Astra wiggled closer to him. “Shh.” She said as she kept on sleeping.

Querl bent his head and gently kissed her on her lips. “Wake up princess.”

Astra cracked open her eyes and sighed softly. “You look better this morning.” She said sitting up.

Querl looked at her. “What are you doing here?”

Astra poked him on his nose. “Because of you. And it seems to be a set up by my mother and uncle Winn.”

Querl sighed softly. “I didn’t take it well.”

Astra looked at him. “No kidding.” She slipped out of his bed. “I’m going to take a bath.” She said walking towards the bathroom and stopping at the door. She turned back at him and found him watching her. She mentally smirked to herself as she flashed a leg at him. “You should go eat.” She said before she walked further in and closed the door behind her before she took a nice long bath. She came out wrapped in a towel to find Querl still sitting on the bed. “Did you go, eat?”

Querl shook his head slightly. “I was going to walk you there.”

Astra smirked softly as she got dressed in front of him. “In my time period, I just retired as a hero as well as Astra aka me went off to study in Argo city.”

“When you really went forward in time without knowing it was to deal with me,” Querl said simply.

Astra smiled softly at him. “Yeah who knew you were going to be troublesome between us.” She said with a smile. “If you want we can try again but this time no lies between us.”

Querl didn’t say anything he just pulled her against him. “I would like that.” He said right before he bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. “But I might keep doing that.”

Astra just laughed softly. “I might just keep letting you do that Querl Dox.”

Three months later of Astra trying to sleep somewhere other than Querl’s bed. But Querl always finding her and carrying her back to his bed without waking her up. Even when she locked the door and put stuff in front of it. Querl always came and got her and put her in his bed with him.

Astra opened her eyes as she stared at sleeping Querl’s face. “Why?” She almost had to tie Querl up so she would end up and stay in another bed.

Querl was still sleeping during all of this even when Astra pinched his side.

Astra tried to wiggle out of his hold.

Querl opened his eyes and looked down at her. “Stop that.”

“Then tell me why you won’t let me asleep in my own bed?” Astra asked him.

“This is your bed,” Querl said simply.

“No this is your bed you keep dragging me into as I was asleep elsewhere,” Astra said sharply to him.

Querl rolled over on top of her. “This is your bed.”

“Querl?” Astra said as she looked up at him. “I’m not going to leave if that is what you fear?”

Querl sighed softly as he laid down with his head on her chest as he looked away from her.

Astra reached up and ran her fingers lightly through his hair. “It’s okay.” She was going to have to do something or his strange behavior will get worse and more people will see it.

The next morning Querl was forced to leave to help the team. Or more like they made up something to let Astra have a moment to herself.

Once he was gone, Astra walked out of what was now their bedroom and went to look something up.

A couple of hours later Querl walked back into his room. He didn’t see Astra and was starting to worry she had left again. It was like this back when she got called back by Kara. He turned when he heard the door open behind him.

Astra walked in behind him. “I didn’t know you were already back.” She said holding a little bag. She kissed his cheek before she walked further into the room and went to set it down.

“Astra?” Querl said standing there looking at her.

Astra looked up and smiled at him. “You should lock the door.” She said standing up and heading towards the bathroom and stopped. She bit her lip for a moment before she swallowed hard and turned and looked at him. “You can join me if you wish.” She said as she stepped in leaving the door wide open as she turned the water on and stripped and stepped inside.

Querl stood they’re shocked over how she was acting and how she said what she did. He walked over to the bag and saw silky clothes inside in the color green. ‘Okay.’ He turned and walked into the bathroom as he slowly stripped his clothes off before he joined her. This time with them being in the shower together it felt different than the last time.

Astra felt the cold briefly on her skin before she felt all of him against her back. She turned around and faced him. “I’m not going to leave again Querl.” She said as she leaned in and kissed him on his lips deeply.

Querl pulled her into him as they kissed.

Astra wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. She pulled back and whispered softly “I think we should get out of here before the water grows cold.”

Querl chuckled softly as he reached behind her and turned off the water. He helped her out of the shower as he grabs her and himself towels. “Astra?”

Astra stood there naked watching him move. “Hmm?”

“Dry off and cover yourself or else,” Querl said simply.

Astra chuckled softly. “Maybe I want to walk around in the nude.”

Querl growled at her. “No.”

Astra went to walk out of the bathroom. “A nice long walk this way.”

Querl quickly reached out and pulled Astra back against him. “Naughty princess will get punished.” He said with a smirk.

Astra held back the smirk as she tried not showing anything as she whispered. “How are you going to punish me?”

“First off a spanking,” Querl said as he dragged her towards the bed.

“What no,” Astra said as she was forced/willingly laid down across his knee. “Let me up or else.”

Querl rubbed her behind before he reared his hand back and swatted her behind.

“Ow, let me up Querl,” Astra said as she tried to break his hold.

Querl rubbed her behind again. “No.” He couldn’t help the smirk on his lips as he swatted her again. “You need to be punished.”

Astra reached down and pinched his leg.

Querl swatted her pussy in return. “Cut that out.”

Astra glared over her shoulder at him.

Querl smirked as he gently rubbed her pussy.

Astra couldn’t help the moan that slipped out.

Querl chuckled softly. “Enjoying yourself?”

“No,” Astra said right before she got swatted again in the same spot. “Alright yes.”

Querl chuckled softly. “Good to know.” He said before he ran a finger slowly across her pussy.

Astra gasped softly as she felt him thrust a finger inside her.

“So tight,” Querl said in wonderment over the whole thing. “Why is that?”

Astra blushed.

Querl pinched her behind. “Why is this pussy is tight?”

“Because it’s never been filled by you.” She said still blushing over her words and the whole thing.

Querl moved her and laid her down on the bed.

Astra looked up at him confused.

Querl kissed her softly on her lips before he slowly kissed down her body slowly.

Astra just watched what he did to her body.

A couple of hours later Querl gently pulled Astra against him.

Astra sighed happily.

Querl looked at her. “Happy?”

Astra smiled softly. “Very. You?”

Querl kissed her cheek. “I will try and loosen up a little.”

“If you don’t I punish you,” Astra said with a smile. “Deal?”

Querl chuckled softly. “Deal. Though you do still have to sleep with me.”

Astra smirked softly as she drifted off to sleep then.

Querl whispered softly. “You try or someone comes to try and take you and I will hunt them down.” He kissed her cheek softly before he let himself fall asleep then.

Elsewhere a young man stood with a young girl. “Well, that was one way to keep dad happy.”

“And made sure we are going to be born in the near future.” said the other child.

They turned and walked into a portal as it started to close behind him the boy spoke. “It’s good to be the king. OUCH!” He said as his sister smacked him hard in his chest as the portal closed.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long story it seemed to keep on going and going this time. And I like it more this time around as well too.


End file.
